Starry Night
by Kyriana42
Summary: Amy looks back on her encounter with Van Gogh and other things. Possible spoilers for Series 5 Episode 10.


**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**A/N:**** First Doctor Who one-shot, no flames please!**

**Possible spoilers for Series 5 Episode 10!**

**I just finished watching the latest DW episode and couldn't have been more affect (in a very positive way) by the brilliance behind the episode and Van Gogh himself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Swirling clouds in violet haze reflect in  
Vincent's eyes of China blue.  
Colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain"_

**-"Vincent (Starry, Starry Night)" by Don McLean**

* * *

**Starry Night**

Amy and the Doctor had traveled to the village of Huloq on the planet Gahler. It was sometime around the year 5968.

The Doctor had spewed out many facts about the place when they arrived, but Amy hadn't paid him any mind. She couldn't stop thinking about their last trip to see Vincent van Gogh.

She and the Doctor were staying at a small cottage at the edge of the village. Amy was so excited and anxious for some reason that, she couldn't sleep.

She looked over at the Doctor. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed, his back to her.

Amy very gently and very quietly climbed out of bed and walked outside.

It was such a beautiful night outside. Gahler was very similar, yet very different from Earth. The grass was purple and crisp, but the night sky looked exactly like the night sky she had viewed with the Doctor and Van Gogh all those centuries ago.

She lay down on the warm purple grass and stared up at the sky.

There were some things on her mind that needed sorted, maybe even resorted.

First, was when the Doctor had called Vincent, "Rory", when they were in the church.

The name "Rory" sounded very vaguely familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. It gave her the same feeling she had felt upon seeing herself on the hill after the whole Silurian incident; and thinking she had seen someone else standing next to her future self.

She ran though all the adventures she'd gone on with the Doctor and couldn't recall meeting anyone called "Rory." Then again, she and the Doctor had gone to many places and it was possible that they met someone in passing by that name.

But wouldn't she have remembered them? She shook the thought from her head.

Being a time traveler had its advantages, but those advantages also came with killer headaches.

Then, there was the Doctor, why had he been so nice to her recently? Not that he hadn't always been nice to her; but it was as if he were being overly nice.

The places they've gone recently since the Silurian incident, were definitely breath-taking; but there was something the Doctor was not telling her.

"Ah, he'll tell me sooner or later." She muttered pushing the thought out of her mind.

Her mind returned to the real reason she was outside; the beautiful night sky.

"_The sky really isn't black."_ Vincent had said, _"It's more of a deep blue. And the stars, can you see the beautiful trails they make as they move about the night sky?"_

Amy smiled as she saw the sky in a different way than she once had.

She still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Van Gogh himself had asked her to marry him.

"_I'm not the marrying kind."_ She'd replied, kissing him on the cheek, promptly rushing back into the TARDIS to return to the Musée d'Orsay to see if they'd changed history.

Now that she thought about it, if there wasn't the slightest chance that it would screw up the future, she might've taken him up on the offer.

But she could never leave this terrifyingly, wonderful, time traveling life she had with the Doctor.

Vincent van Gogh himself had even said that there was so much to be seen out there, if one knew where to look, or something along those lines.

At least, she had that sunflower painting, that he had dedicated to her, to be proud of. No one would ever know who "Amy" was, other than the Doctor, Van Gogh, and herself, of course.

She laughed as she remembered the conversation with the Doctor about how she and Van Gogh's kids would have been the ultimate ginger.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up to see the Doctor sitting down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then, and, I don't mean to be rude by saying this, but, why are you crying?"

Amy reached up to wipe tears away, that she hadn't even realized she had cried.

"I-I dunno." She replied.

"I was just-I was just admiring the sky and this-this amazing purple grass." She gestured to the sky and the grass changing the sky.

The Doctor lay down next to her staring at the stars.

"You know, ever since I was little girl, I've always loved staring at the stars at night." Amy explained turning to face the Doctor.

"And now you get to travel them as well," The Doctor smiled back.

"You know," The Doctor said after a few moments of silence, "Starry Night was always one of my favorites."

"It was mine, too, for awhile, until the sunflowers stole the top slot." Amy giggled.

"The song, was brilliant too." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor?" Amy asked changing the subject, "where are we going to go next?"

"Vacation's over already? Just kidding, wherever you'd like to go. We could go to Rio, like I promised, or maybe to see the birth and death of the Northern Lights? Wonderland or Oz?"

"Seriously? Wonderland and Oz?" Amy asked.

"Just checking to see if you were listening. Nothing's impossible though." He smiled.

They returned to their star gazing, humming Don McLean's song.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
